


A very long time ago, Fraser slept with Ray's brother, Steve

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn





	A very long time ago, Fraser slept with Ray's brother, Steve

Who is so straight, always mocked Ray and his punk, hair, clothes. Ray tried to not let it bug him, much.

He takes Fraser to meet his brother's family, and Fraser is so subtly freaked. out. When they get back to the hotel Ray gets out of him what the fuck that was about, and he learns Steve isn't just an asshole, he's a hypocrite and an asshole, and Ray’s so fucking angry.

Then Fraser tells him he may be a hypocrite and -- that, granted, but he's also a terrible lay, and, well, Ray's never much bugged by him anymore.

 

 


End file.
